


The Devil

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Filling In the Gaps, Gen, Tarot, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: XV. The Devil - "The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven." -- John Milton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project





	The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Tides of Fate: A Final Fantasy Tarot Project
> 
> Meaning: It represents being seduced by the material world and physical pleasures. Also living in fear, domination and bondage, being caged by an overabundance of luxury, discretion should be used in personal and business matters.  
> Upright card (keywords): Temptation, Unhealthy relationships, Enslavement, Materialism, Bondage, Fear, Feeling trapped  
> Reversed card (keywords): Freedom from restraints, Breaking from addictions, Divorce

The Weight We Carry

  


The door to Libertus’ apartment slammed open and he hobbled inside, shoving it closed with the tip of his crutch.

“Damn it!” he yelled into the quiet space, the sound reverberating off the few things he’d collected since Galahd had burned. He’d always wanted a nicer flat, something cleaner than the slums the crown designated for the Kingsglaive. You’d think the protectors of the realm, the ones going outside the wall to put their lives on the line for Insomnia every day, would deserve better.

Libertus snorted at being such a fool. The king caving shouldn’t have been a surprise, he thought as he tossed his crutches aside and sat down hard in a chair. He reached for the bottle of pills in his pocket and downed several. If he could just get the ache in his leg to subside, he’d be able to think more clearly.

All the fighting they’d done. All the blood and tears; the lost comrades. All the good people now trapped on the other side of the wall, left to Niflheim’s mercy. There had to be another way; there just had to be! Libertus kicked at a crutch with his good leg, sending it skittering across his apartment.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He’d messaged an acquaintance outside the Glaive on the ride home; there were benefits to living in the slums of Insomnia sometimes. The response provided a spark of hope. Maybe there was something he could do after all; a way to break the chains of mindless duty and make a difference for the people. For Galahd. For Crowe.

No sooner than he’d sat down, Libertus was back up again. Lips pressed thin in a hard line of determination, he hopped to where he’d tossed his crutches. One was still usable, but the one he’d taken out his frustrations on was not.

One crutch under his arm, he hobbled back to the table. He thought about taking more pills, anticipating increased pain from using just a single crutch, but he shoved the bottle back in his pocket. He needed to be sharp if he was going to help plot a rebellion. He straightened up, shoulders back, and moved to his front door. Each step hurt. Each step brought him further from the ashes of Galahd and closer to freedom. Not just for Insomnia, but for all of Eos. He was on his way, the start of a new journey whose first steps were much easier without the weight of the Glaive jacket hanging back at a place that had never felt like home anyway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter, [@LiliumElendir](https://twitter.com/LiliumElendir)!


End file.
